


【eevanstan+海包】良性循环－6

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【eevanstan+海包】良性循环－6

Hemsworth背着光，拇指抹过对方眉心，顺着眼眶向下，留连在唇角。他用力按住对方嘴唇，摩挲出的颜色就像维多利亚州的粉红石楠。  
" Seb."  
Hemsworth头埋在Sebastian的颈窝，深吸一口气，  
"我可以抱你吗？"  
意料之中的没有回答，他闭上眼，鼻尖蹭着Sebastian的耳根，粗砾微烫的掌心贴在对方的膝盖，逐渐向上。  
"你的浴袍下面是空的"，Hemsworth的气息湿热，"是在勾引我吗，Seb？"

酒店的床头灯总爱用暖色的黄调，别样情形下就会浮动着让人难以忍耐的情色光影。  
" 我们会是一对很好的床伴……" Hemsworth嗓音低奏，"你的肌肉纹理刚好是我喜欢的样子。"  
Sebastian跪趴在床上闷哼，眼周的潮红晕到耳尖，似摄入过量酒精的醉态。  
"我喜欢冲浪，从小就很喜欢，那种在浪尖上的感觉——"  
"和做爱一样令人上瘾。"  
"……！" Sebastian攥着床单闷哼，胸膛起伏不定，汗水从睫毛滴落到小臂，未干的棕发在枕头上蹭出大片深色。  
Hemsworth在Sebastian耳边喑哑喃喃，下体不符语气的狠狠肏入腹地，极度饱涨和非人的长度让Sebastian的肩胛骨都在发抖。  
手臂肌肉鼓胀青筋暴起，掐着身下人的腿根后入过于用力，手指陷入皮肉，很快使周边泛出青紫。  
粗暴的性事会提高快感，Hemsworth在床上从来不是个绅士，更不会吝啬展示作为男人的雄风。  
" Seb，叫出来。"  
Hemsworth拽着Sebastian的头发把他的头拉起，Sebastian双目涣散，生理泪水沿着眼角下流，咬着下唇断断续续地呻吟。  
"我喜欢你灰绿色的眼睛"，Hemsworth吻着他的眼角道，"这会让我想起澳大利亚的灌木丛。"  
"我家附近的珊瑚礁也很好看。"  
"虽然我的光临常常是被巨浪拍过去的。"  
Hemsworth挺动下体，高频次的捣弄让肛周不堪重负的通红，润滑剂流在股间，囊袋与臀部接触混着黏腻的水声作响，他扣着Sebastian的胳膊大开大合的动作，野性的像是亚马逊草原狩猎的狮子。  
" Seb，我喜欢你的性格。"  
床吱呀晃动，Hemsworth把Sebastian整个人翻过来面对自己，握着他的膝弯下压，犬齿咬住乳头含糊道，  
"在酒吧里就想这么做了……"  
Sebastian手抓着Hemsworth肩背指节泛白，他被肏的连呻吟都发不出，短促而尖哑的喘息让肉食者心中欢腾。  
" 我看到了罗马尼亚的美丽。"  
" 做爱是一件快乐的事情，Seb"，Hemsworth抚慰着Sebastian的前端，他爱Seb大腿紧夹着自己腰部的感觉，这样能让他干的更深，  
"别掖着自己的快感，想要就诚实叫出来，这里？或者这里？"  
Sebastian腹部紧绷弹起，细密的汗珠湿透全身，他睫毛微颤，终于主动搂住Hemsworth的脖子，轻轻吻了吻Hemsworth的嘴唇，  
" Chris……我要你……狠狠地干我。"

·

加拿大温哥华酒店。  
Hemsworth从梦里惊醒后叉腰坐在床上足有五分钟，然后黑着脸把黏糊糊的内裤脱了甩进垃圾桶。

Tbc


End file.
